1. Field
The invention relates to a display device and a method for manufacturing the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Importance of display devices has increased with the development of multimedia. In response to this situation, various types of display devices such as a liquid crystal display device (“LCD”) and an organic light emitting display device (“OLED”) have been used.
Among them, the liquid crystal display device is one of the most widely used flat panel display devices, and includes two display substrates with field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two display substrates. The liquid crystal display device generates an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying voltage to the field generating electrodes, determines the direction of the liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer through the electric field and controls polarization of incident light with the directed liquid crystal molecules, thereby displaying an image.
The liquid crystal display device or the organic light emitting display device is formed by laminating one or two or more substrates among the display substrates, but there is a risk of damage to the substrates due to the impact that may occur during the manufacturing process. Accordingly, there is a situation in which various technical attempts to improve the strength of the substrate are being performed.